Alexander Albon
2018 Rookie Test | oldteams = Renault e.Dams | 2018 = y | role = Test/Development driver | currentteam = Nissan e.Dams }} Alexander Albon (born 23 March 1996 in London, UK), is an Anglo-Thai racing driver, who was set to race for Nissan e.Dams at the start of the 2018/19 ABB FIA Formula E Championship. A very experienced driver in junior single seaters, Albon was able to secure his FE seat with Nissan e.Dams after driving for the latter's team in the FIA Formula 2 Championship in 2018. Background Albon, the son of Nigel Albon an ex-racer in the British Touring Car Championship, began his karting career at the age of eight, winning his local Championship in the Cadet class. The following seasons would see Albon compete in higher capacity classes at a national level, before ultimately finishing as runner up in the CIK-FIA World Championship in 2011. That latter triumph earned Albon a role in the Red Bull Junior Team for 2012, with the Anglo-Thai racer moving into single seaters for the year.'Meet Alex Albon, a new addition to the Red Bull Junior Team for 2012.', redbull.com, (Red Bull Gmbh, 31/03/2012), https://www.redbull.com/int-en/introducing-alex-albon, (Accessed 28/06/2018) Red Bull Racer Unfortunately for Albon his first venture into single seaters would not go well, with the Anglo-Thai racer failing to score at all during his first campaign in Formula Renault 2.0 Eurocup. Indeed, it took Albon a further three seasons in the series before he could secure a decent end-of-season result, by which staged Red Bull had withdrawn their funding. Regardless, Albon would move in the FIA Formula 3 Championship for 2015, with a number of his own personal sponsors. A semi-successful season in F3 saw Albon end the season as one of the best rookies of the season, prompting ART Grand Prix to offer him a seat in the GP3 Series for 2016. It was in GP3 that Albon's talent finally had a chance to shine, with the now Thai registered racer going toe-to-toe with the highly rated Charles Leclerc for the title throughout the season.Peter Allen, 'Leclerc is GP3 champion despite collision as De Vries wins', formulascout.com, (Formula Scout, 26/11/2016), http://www.formulascout.com/leclerc-is-gp3-champion-despite-collision-as-de-vries-wins/35825, (Accessed 28/06/2018) Ultimately, however, Albon would end the 2016 season as runner up to the Monegasque racer, although both found themselves in Formula Two for 2017. F2 Flyer Albon would remain with ART Grand Prix after his move to the FIA Formula Two Championship in 2017, in what was a relatively strong maiden season despite missing several races due to a mountain bike crash. Regardless, Albon did enough to secure a rolling contract with DAMS for 2018, a deal that was made permanent after Albon secured his first F2 victory in Baku. Indeed, it proved to be a strong second season for Albon in F2, with the Thai driver entering the final two rounds in title contention. Formula E History Albon would get his first official taste of a Formula E car during the 2017/18 season, taking part in the 2018 Rookie Test with Renault e.Dams.Sam Smith, 'Albon to Test for Renault e.dams', e-racing365.com, (John Dagys Media LLC, 19/12/2017), http://e-racing365.com/formula-e/albon-to-test-for-renault-e-dams/, (Accessed 19/12/2017) Indeed, it was Albon's talents, and connections with e.Dams that ultimately put him on their radar for the 2018/19 season, with the Thai driver one of the favourites to replace Nicholas Prost after the Frenchman left the team. That deal was ultimately revealed on the 20 September 2018, with Albon duly announced alongside 2015/16 Champion Sébastien Buemi. Full Formula E Record Shown below are a series of tables outlining 's career in Formula E in statistical form. Formula E Entries The list below includes all of the teams and cars, as well as overall finishing positions for during their FE career: Career Results Below is a table showing 's full Formula E record. |- |- |} References Videos and Images: * References: Category:Drivers Category:Thai Drivers Category:E.Dams Drivers